Once it finished
by Derpy Dez
Summary: WARNING MAY CONTAIN GORE AND INAPPROPRIATE-NESS, THATS NOT EVEN A WORD! Hope you enjoy :)
1. Misty Autumn

Chapter 1: Autumn Morning

It was a misty Autumn frost on the emerald grass was quickly turning to cold dew. I, Clementine, woke up with a cute, squeaky yawn and snuggled more into whatever was next to me. It woke up.. And stared at me. " What ar... Clemmy?" said the thing

"Duck! I- I'm so sorry I-" I stammered, confused.

"It's fine" he half-smiled "you're warm and cozy anyway"

We giggled and then Duck begun his everyday drone about his favorite comic book, or video game. Lately he had been raging about Minecraft and how pro builders make it look so easy. I listened carefully, wishing Duck would keep his voice down a little- since some of the adults were in the rooms next to us- yet I just carried on listening and smiling. The gloomy house they were currently staying in was dusty and ancient. Antique photographs hung lopsided on the wall, and tearing wallpaper decorated the murky halls. The time-worn, rough carpet rubbed on their throbbing feet, yet they would always dance and play tag and hide-&-seek in the darkest cornors of the shabby base. The sun was only just rising and Duck had insisted on watching it together. Dawn crawled over the bleak house and soon, the place was up and running again, people coming to and fro.

Katjaa didn't like us messing up the place (playing our usual games) but the young boy told me to ignore her, which had made me chuckle. I was good at tag and Duck was amazing at hide-and-seek, he knew every hiding place possible in the house so I could never find him. He also liked to give me the usual jump scare and Lee would tell Ducky off straight after. I liked having someone her age around, even if he can get them both into alot of trouble.


	2. School!

Chapter 2: School?!

"Are you kids up already?" questioned Katjaa, "well, I guess thats good, since today your going to school!"

"WHAT?!" Duck bellowed, loud enough to attract walkers.

Katjaa creeked open the door and peeked in to see us both huddled up on the couch next to the window still in their PJ's.

"Get in the shower, brush your hair and teeth and get dressed!" She shouted nearly louder than Duck.

We were both silent for a second, then we did rock, paper, scissors for who got in the shower first, and I won (YAY).

I was washing her hair when someone tried to get in the bathroom. I coughed fakely so they knew that someone was in here and would hopefully leave. Yet they didn't.

Instead, Duck came running in screaming "Bo-..."

"DUCK WHAT THE HECK?! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" I shrieked, embarrased.

A huge grin spread across his face before he begun to laugh histerically. I was so angry at him that I could've slapped him silly!

"HOLY CRAP CLEM! YOU GOT B-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and hid behind a rag of a old shower curtain, I hate him.

I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him. Well not that much.

I threw a towel round me got out, got dressed and waited for him to get out the shower. Once he did, I didn't even give him a chance to get changed. I dragged him into the closet and punched him (softly) in the arm.

" I cant believe you have..." he whispered.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I can't beleive you have.. THEM!" He reapeted, a little louder.

"Oh." I mummbled, looking down in embarrasment.

"Hey," he smiled, "it's ok, lots of women have em'!"

I smiled back just so that he wouldn't try to cheer me up even more, cuz it makes me blush, and he would never drop that - he LOVES picking on me.

I'm dreading school now...

Later that day...

I was walking down the hall with Duck, listening to people sly comments.

"Woah, who are they?"  
>"They both look like a sack of-"<br>"SHHHH, they can hear you, look! The girls looking our way!"

"So, HEY what you looking at?!" One of they shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Duck, who was looking down saddly.

"YEAH! THATS WHAT I THOUGH YOU-"  
>"TOM! SHUT UP!"<p>

I smiled at Duck, hopeing he would look up. He didn't. I nudged him slightly and he just sighed and pushed me away, whats wrong with him? He looked at me with his cute puppy dog eyes which were saying; "I don't like it here Clem."

I looked away and blushed, you know why. Suddenly, he grabbed my cheeks and spun my head around, everyone was looking.

"Hey, your blushing!" he teased, as I pushed his hands off.

"Sh-shut up." I mumbled

"But what was it" he thought out loud as I looked his way. "was it these?"

He pulled the puppy dog eyes again and of course I blushed.

"Pwahahaha!" He snorted " I- Oh god clem ha- your too easy to embarras!"

"Shut up!" I groaned.

he just laughed at me and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, only the whole school will know" he giggled, winking.

I groaned again and placed my head in my hands. I need to get him back.


	3. Katjaa?

Chapter 3: Katjaa?

A zombie had got in. I don't know when, where or how, but it had. And someone (you'll find out later) had got themselves bitten whilst me and Duck where in hiding.

"What you up to?" Duck asked becuse he was bored.

"Oh, the usual, stuck in a small room with the funniest (yet strangest) dork I know!" I replied.

"You think I'm funny?" He glanced, suprised.

"Well yeah!"

There was a pause because we had heard Katjaa scream.

"What dya think I am?" I questioned.

"Cute. Wait I mean- DANGIT!" he blushed.

"Aww wook at wittle Ducky clushing over big bad Cwenentine!" I teased. Pay back! YEsh!

"Firstwy, I'll stwap wid this voice cuz it's getting weally annoying! Second, your not big and bad, I'm bloody taller than you!" he answered.

he ruined my joke. Sighhh.

We got out to see Katjaa holding her wrist, screaming in pain. Duck droppedto his knees and begun sobbing. His own mother had been bit. I followed him down and hugged him. He squeezed me and cried into my hair. "I knew I was big bad Cwenentine." I joked.

He howled and we sat there hugging for a whole minute. When he untangled himself in my messy hait, he looked a mess.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Wasn't your fault, was it?" he sniffed.

I hugged him again for 30 seconds to calm him down and then gave him a pack of tissues to clean up his face.

He stayed in a ball shape lying on out couch all day. I knew what it was like loosing both parents. But Duck hasn't been any where without his, so he must feel like he had lost a third of himself. The poor guy..


	4. What are you talking about?

Chapter 4: What are you talking about?

I woke up leanin on Duck for the fifth time this week, and he hugs me to keep me warm. It was midnight and Duck was still awake - sobbing. I snuggled more into him and he glanced a me with his blood-shot eyes.

"Duck..." I whispered.

"I.." he replied in a whisper aswell

I leaned over, shuffled onto his knee (quietly because if I made any noise then Lee would come storming in and catch me) and I hugged him - allowing him to cry onto my skinny shoulder. I could feel his tears drenching my tank top. The problem was, he was crying so uncontrollably, that Kenny and ran in and just stared at us - but I didn't even care - I glanced over at him and sighed.

"Thank ya, Clem" he said, "can I come over or..?"

"Yes, you can.. I think" I said shuffling off of Duck, or atleast trying.

"I, I'm stuck! No joke!" Duck had the tightest grip on me and it was nearly impossible. Kenny had to get Lee and Ben to help pull him off. Once they got me off, he just sniffed and looked away. I went to hug him again, but Lee held me back and shook his head. Instead, I stumbled over and grabbed his hand. Weakly, he smiled at me. Then he stopped and stared at something behind me, begginning to cry.

"Duck!" cried Katjaa, attempting to run over but falling half way. Carley came running in, picking her up and helped her over to Duck and setting her down.

She stroked his face and hugged him, then I joined in, then kenny and Lee and soon it turned into a big group hug.

Later on  
>~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It was 2:00am in the morning and I heard shuffling around me. I hot up to see Duck packing his and my things in a bag big enough to fit all our belongings in. But had a change of clothes out.

"Duck..?" I stared at him.

"Oh Clemmy you're awake!" He smiled cautiously, tip toeing over and grabbing my hand, "So heres the plan: we-"

"What plan?" I asked, confused.

"Oh! We're running away!" He beamed.

"Wait, why?" I questioned.

"Well, my mum is bitten, my life is a mess, we're not gonna leave here anytime soon, we need a bigger group and finally, imagine the experience!" he cheered, lowering his voice, "Clem, you will come with me, won't you?"

He puppy-dog eyed me, which made me say yes.

We packed our stuff, yet then I had another plan: "Why don't we wait till tomorrow so we get to say our secret goodbyes to everyone?" I explained.

"Well, okay, but we leave at 2:00am and no later, no earlier!" He agreed, "just make sure to get alot of sleep - if we go to bed at 8:00pm, then we will get 4 whole hours of sleep!"

So we shook on it, we both went to out usual sleeping places and slept for the rest of the disasterous night.


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 5: Goodbye

It was time, the time to say my goodbyes. To be COMOPLETELY honest, though, our plan is genius.

"Lee..?" I whispered.

"Yeah, sweet pea?" He answered, smiling.

I loved his deep voice and his comforting smile. I ran over and hugged him gently, then I begun to squeeze him as hard as I could.

"I... I feel like something bad is gonna happen, to me and Duck.." I sobbed.

"Clem! I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you!" he stared at me. I could tell he was suprised and shocked - what could possibly happen to Duck and I?

Part A - COMPLETE

I ran over to Duck, angry in the face and shoved himright in the arm.

"H.. hey!" whimpered Duck. I guess I hit him a little _too_ hard, oops!

He pushed me over and I fell on my back onto the floor. OUCH! Then, he sat on my and grabbed my arms so that I wouldn't punch him. Instead, I begun to kick my legs up in the air - kicking him sometimes. Finally, we start shouting alot of swear words and othr things. Lee came in...

"WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled , "CLEMENTINE! STOP KICKING HIM AND DUCK, LET GO OF HERE AND GET OFF!".

Sulking, we both crawled away from eachother and apologised.

Part B - COMPLETE

Oh no... Time for part C.. This part is the worst! In this part, we leave all our loved ones. Earlier today, I said my goodbyes, however, I didn't know how hard it was going to be. Duck woke me up 30 minutes early so I could get all my stuff ready. He already looked like a whole different person (he had got changed at 1:00 am). I had to hide my cap in my backpack and finally, we were ready. He clutched my hand tight and we headed out. I'm gonna miss them all..


	6. Falling

Chapter 6: Falling

We trudged threw the heaps of high grass, taking heavy breaths along the way. Duck had somehow grabbed a quarter of the food that we had back in the ancient house and had stuffed it in his bag. I carried 6 bottles of water and some clothes (if we need them) in my bag.

Duck is ahead of me, squinting because of the bright sunset. Soon, it would be dark and we would be screwed. I heard a faint gurgle of a walker, but Duck had lead me away from it before it could get close enough. I'm proud of this decision that I've made, to go with Duck, but I think he's regreting it now.

"Clem?" he said, biting his lip, "do you REALLY think this is a good idea?"

"Of course!" I beamed.

"Hm, ok then." and then he started humming this really old song.

I liked his singing and humming voice. Especially when he was singing a country type song because his accent is - well - country and it sounds apsolutely BEAUTIFUL! This song was really long and it repeated the tune for the chorus and the verse. He didn't make a single mistake either, which is a good sign. Once he finished, I begun to question him:

"What is the song called?"

"Oh My Darlin' Clementine"

Ooh, my name!

"What's it about?"

"A miner, forty niner, and his daughter Clementine who liked to help the ducklings into the water everyday at nine, but then she hit her foot on a splinter and fell into the rivers foaming brine."

Hmm, cool story, I guess!

"Nice! How olds it?"

"Hmmm, about 50 years? I don't know.."

It was dark now, and misty and I had no idea where we were going until I heard a slight noise of a stream. Taking the lead, I lead Duck through the bleak forest, weaving in and out of all the thick and thin trees. But I wish I would have been more careful.

SPLASH! Letting go of Duck, I fell into the river, doggy paddling for my life (I did know how to swim, but at this moment my mind went blank). Then, soon after... SPLASH! Duck tumbled in after me, attempting to save me but failing miserably, resulting in us both flailing our arms to save ourselves and eachother - yet soon our arms got tired and we had to jus float like starfish until someone rescued us..


	7. The Cabin Crew!

Chapter 7: The Cabin Crew!

Duck and I were floating along te river, making sarcastic remarks about this "AMAZING" experience. Soon the river begun to flow smoothly ans softly, so I was able to swim. Ducky attempted to, but begun to flop everywhere. I giggled at him and he lightly punched me in the arm, then I punched him - harder - back. Of course, though, he had to take it a LITTLE too far and dunked my whole body underwater, his knees on my stomach. I could barely breath and it took all my strength to get him and his stupid, skinny body off of me.  
>"I... I could've DROWNED!" I gasped.<br>"Now what sorta' friend would I've been if I'd of made you drown?" he responded and it was true. I knew Duck, and he was the best friend I had ever had (that was my age) and he loved to protect me and save me from those walkers..  
>I just shrugged and that convosation was over. All the sudden, I heard mens voices close to us.<br>"Duck, get down!" I ordered, pulling his coller with me.  
>I told him to close his eyes and stick to the side so they wouldn't catch us. What a horrible idea that was.. Suddenly, we were tangled up in a net, struggling. One of the men fished us out, looking dissapointed. Looks like we ruined their fishing trip!<br>"Jut some lurkers.." he sighed, "I'll get rid of 'em.."  
>"STOP!" shouted the other man,"they might be stil alive! Just check..."<p>

"WE ARE, WE ARE!" shouted Duck, loudly. And in panick, the one with the icy blue eyes (who thought we were "lurkers" (walkers) shot me in the arm, causing me to pass out.

Ducks POV "HOW F******g DARE YOU!" I screamed, holding Clementine.  
>"Sorry, kid!" he apologised.<br>"SORRY?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU STUPID-" I shrieked, this guy had really bad aim, so we were luck this time..  
>"Kid, we're sorry, really! The best we can do right now it bring her back with us and treat the wound." said the kinder one with brown eyes.<br>"F-fine.." I sniffed, looking down at her. I loved her golden eyes and her ruby lips, they were perfect and her smile was like winning 7 billion pound!

"Sooo," the brown eyed man continued, "dya want me to carry her?"  
>"I can handle her." I said bravely. She is pretty light, like my own weight, so I guess I should be able to carry her! And I was right, she's as light as a feather, and both men just shrugged and lead me to their base.<p>

Oh.. my.. GOD! IT WAS THE CABIN CREW! THE BEST NICKNAME EVER!  
>"Holy crud!" I beamed, "Can I call all of you the CABIN CREW?!" Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes, then the kind man said "Yeah, I like that nickname, of course."<br>He showed me the spare room and said this is the place we would be staying. I thanked him, introduced myself (of course, he wondered why my name was Duck, so I had to explain) and then he closed the door behind me. He'd introduced me to all of his friends earlier - his name was Luck and the man with the icy blue eyes was Nick, the pregnant lady was Rebecca and the baby's Dad was Alvin. There was also Uncle pete who seemed really nice, a girl named Sarah and Carlos.  
>I laid Clemmy down on the bed softly and sat beside her. It took her a whole half-an-hour to wake up. She winced at the pain in her shoulder and looked up at me with her beautiful smile.<br>"SHE'S AWAKE! I REAPEAT, SHE'S AWAKE!"  
>Everyone came crouding round her, Nick looking guilty. Clem blushed and looked back at me.<br>"Where are we?"  
>"In The Cabin Cave with The Cabin Crew." I winked. She giggled at my crappy joke,which always made everyone feel better.<br>She whimpered and looked at her arm, then she begun to cry a little. I grabbed her hand - which made everyone "DAWWWW" - and told her not to touch it, we'd get it patched up in a minute.  
>Carlos, whose a doctor and Sarah's dad, came over and bandaged her up, and Nick came and apologised. Clementine (being the sweet girl she is) let him off and smiled. Right now, I was really concerned over her. She look freezing and we were both dripping wet. I asked for a towel and Luke threw one right at me. Gentely, I wrapped it around her and still kept tight hold of her hand.<p>

Later on

Luke called me Clemmy first, I headed down and sat where he had instructed me to sit. "Kiddo, do you like Clementine?" he asked me.  
>I looked down because I'm to stubborn to say yes, and It's too late to say no.<br>"Well, it's Valentines Day tomorrow and we aren't doing anything, so if you want my or our help, the we are here." he smiled at me - no one had caught on this fast before, and not even Clem knows! He must be able to read minds or something...

During the night Nick was the first on guard, then it was Luke, then Pete, then Carlos, then Alvin and (if needed) then thinking, I blurted it out:  
>"Clementine, would you like to be my valentine...?"<br>"Of course, Duck" and with that, she snuggled into me and fell asleep. 


	8. Looking for Us and a Shack

**I think it's about time I updated this!**

_Bens POV_

Kenny is in a really bad mood this time, whenever someone says its no use (like Lilly or Larry) he just screams at them and continues driving the RV. I'm in the back with Mark, Lilly and Larry - Lee and Carley ar on the couchy-type area and Kenny and Katjaa are in the front. Kats bite is getting worse and she is going paler by the minute. How could Clementine and Duck abandon us in this state? I know they are good kids but sometimes I question if they actually want to be in this group! One time, before all this, they wandered into the forest saying they were playing Hide-and-seek, however they didn't come back for a whole day! We were stuck out in the cold for _hours _looking for them and when we thought that all hope was lost we headed back in tears. When we finally found them, they were huddled together on their "bed" (it is actually a couch but they say they prefer the floor) asleep. It actually annoyed quite a few of us but we just let it go **can't hold it back anymore~****. **They are cute kids, to be honest.

Anyway, I wish I knew where the heck they were because I don't want i turning out like last time. I _like _my sleep, thank you very much! _**CRASH!**_ WOAH! WHAT THEY HECK?!

"KENNY! WHAT THE FU-" shrieked Lilly.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just..." he apologised sleepily.

"Ken, why don't I take the wheel?" asked Lee.

"No! I'm fine *yawn* really! I just wanna' save mah boy."

"Whatever you say, man.. What did we crash into?" replied Lee.

"I dunno, can you go and check? I'll come out with ya."

"Sure."

Great, now I'm stuck in here with Lilly and Larry, the people who hate EVERYONE! Atleast Mark will keep Lil busy (they get along well I think).

Meanwhile, I stepped outside so I wouldn't get stuck in any arguments and so I could be USEFUL for once..

"Need a hand?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, we're fine." Kenny answered.

"Actually, Ben, you're skinny right? See if you can fit under the RV and push the walkers legs while we pull its arms if you can!" smiled Lee.

I glanced in the window to see Carley talking to Katjaa, but Kat didn't seem too happy. I shrugged and slid under the van and did and I was told. We were lucky this thing wasn't alive otherwise one of us might've ended up DEAD UNDEAD!

_Clems POV_

_I was in a field laughing and joking with my best friend, Duck. Suddenly he begun to cry saying that I was his first friend and now I was going to die. I stood there shocked, how could my bestfriend say that to me? I was not going to die, I know because I'm not bi-... Oh no. No no no no no no no! I felt a burning pain around my neck and when I felt it, my hand was covered in blood in a matter of seconds. How could this of happened? Nick turned up behind Duck saying that we have to "put me down" as if I was some sort or animal.. Or one of them. Angrily, Duck grabbed his gun and immediantly shot him in the head. Then, he repeativly booted his stomach. A walker came up behind him and took a chunk out of his side before he could turn around and shoot it in the head. He grabbed my already pale hand in his already pale hand and we took off running towards the forest. It wasn't winter -it was in the middle of summer actually- but there were no leaves of the branches of the trees in the forest, which was quite strange. Crying, Duck looked at me forcing one of his goofy smile before pointing the shotgun at his head. He whispered "I love you, Clementine, I really do! Your - your my first and final bestfriend and I hope we will be like this in our ne -" he begun to sob "ne- next l.. li - life..". Without warning, he pulled the trigger and fell into his own pool of blood. "Duck!" I yelped "No! This can't be true.. DUCK!". Walkers were lurking out of the bushes, behind trees and every other place they could of been hiding. I didn't care! I just wanted him back. I looked up and they were all closing in, leaving no gap for me to escape while carrying my friend. I was fading away now, the zombies wouldn't egt to even touch me alive.. And everying went black.._

I awoke with a jolt. It was all just a dream! Thank god! the thing is, I couldn't hear Ducks snores or even feel him. I stood up swiftly and begun to look around. This wasn't The Cabin Cave (yes, that's what we call it now), it wasn't anything LIKE the cabin cave! It was small and falling apart! There was alot of medication in here, some of which I would not like to use in any sort of case were I would have to, and a small door. I quickly begun banging on the door, rattling it as loud as my little hands could go. I could hear some familiar snores coming from outside. It was Duck!  
>"Duck!" I yelled "DUCK!"<br>"*snore* hnng... Whu-"

"DUUCK! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"What? Clem?"

Unexpectedly, a crawler lurked out of the shadows (I'm suprised it hadn't eaten me last night) and begun to moan hungrily.

"Gwah! Duck! Get me outta here! PLEASE!" I cried.

"I..I.. Hold on for a minute, Clem! I don't have the keys but I CAN get Luke to let you out! I'll be as quick as I can!"

Well, fantastic. Just bloodly fantastic! The crawler was dangerously close now, and was clutching my ankle, pulling its mouth closer towards my flesh. I kicked it off and fell. My vision was now slightly blurred but I wasn't going to die, not this way! I struck its face with my foot and stood on its head. All its blood and brain ooze out of the former-persons cracked, rotted skull.

"Clem, we're back~!" I heard my friend chirp. What a nice way to spend Valentines Day!


End file.
